Resveratrol, also referred to as 3,4′,5-trihydroxystilbene is a polyhydroxy-substituted compound having the general formula:

It is present in red grapes, raspberries, blueberries, and certain other plant berries or extracts. It has been reported that resveratrol has anti-aging, anti-cancer, and antiviral effects. Because of its perceived fountain-of-youth properties, resveratrol has been incorporated into a variety of cosmetic formulations such skin creams. However, one problem with resveratrol is that it is generally unstable in cosmetic formulations. Accordingly, if used in cosmetic formulas it can only be used in very small amounts. If present in too large an amount the resveratrol will hydrolyze and cause the cosmetic formulation into which it is incorporated to become discolored.
One way to address the instability of resveratrol is to derivatize the resveratrol by reacting one or more of the hydroxyl groups with substituents that confer stability when the resveratrol is formulated into cosmetic products. It has been discovered that esterifying resveratrol with inorganic acids, organic carboxylic acids, or reacting the hydroxyl groups to form alkoxy substituents or glycosides, provides reservatrol derivatives that are stable in cosmetic emulsions and enable formulation of cosmetic products with the aesthetics and stability that are necessary for commercially successful products. Consumers expect efficacy, fairly immediate visible results, and excellent aesthetics in tactile properties such as application, feel, blendability, and the like. For example, pharmaceutical ointments are carriers for a variety of actives but exhibit a very undesirable aesthetic that the cosmetics consumer would find unacceptable for day to day wear. Derivatizing resveratrol as set forth herein enables the cosmetic formulator to formulate very aesthetically pleasing and stable cosmetic formulations that provide commercially acceptable products for the cosmetics consumer.
It is an object of the invention to provide aqueous based cosmetic compositions containing at least one resveratrol derivative, preferably one that is hydrolytically stable in cosmetic formulations that are aqueous based and provide a light feel and texture when applied to skin.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an aqueous based cosmetic composition containing at least one resveratrol derivative, a water phase, and an oil phase containing at least one linear volatile or linear near volatile silicone.
It is a further object of the invention to provide emulsion skin care compositions in the form of creams, lotions, serums, gels, foundation makeups, mascaras, and the like, containing at least one resveratrol derivative, water, and oil phase containing at least one linear volatile or near volatile silicone.